La faim de Kisame
by lylounne
Summary: KISA/ITA : c'est soiré film à l'Akatsuki .. Kisame s'assaille une fois de plus sur Itachi, dont il est amoureux depuis un bon bout. Va t'il enfin réussir ! venez voir sa :P


**La faim de Kisame.**

Point de vue de Kisame

**Aujourd'hui, c'est soirée film. Film d'horreur pour tout le monde, et j'en suis content. Quoi? Sa vous surprend? Parce que vous pensez peut-être que, à cause du fait que nous somme des criminelle hautement rechercher, nous n'avons pas le droit de nous amuser? De se faire des petites soirées entre amis ? Ey bien laissez-moi vous dire une chose. Oui, l'akatsuki aime se faire des soirées film. Sa vous bouche un coin ? Bref, En ce moment je suis dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Je mets ma cape, Bandeau. Bon, je n'ai plus rien à foutre dans ma chambre maintenant, donc je sors et me dirige vers le salon du repaire, prenant ma grosse couverture.**

**Tout le monde est la sauf Itachi.**

**Il ne doit pas avoir fini de se préparer... Et se Itachi. Il peut bien avoir cette réputation de chochotte. Toujours à se pomponner. Mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour lui … Tout le monde s'assoie. Moi, je suis entre Deidara et une place vide. Bah oui, il faut bien garder de la place pour mon Itachi. Vous avez bien lue. Oui, mon Itachi. Moi Kisame l'avoue tous haut ou disons plutôt l'avoue tous pensé. J'ai un faible pour notre Itachi nationale, mais ne vous inquiéter pas, ceci n'est pas un secret. Pas du tout. Disons que je m'assume très bien et que je n'es pas honte de mes sentiments.**

**Konan : Bon :) on les commence ces film ^^**

**Deidara : On commence par quel! **

**Nous cria Deidara dans les oreilles.**

**Zetsu : Tu n'es pas oublier de crier -_-''**

**Deidara : èoé JE FAIS SE QUE JE VEU !**

**Hidan : On commence par celui avec le plus de sang.**

**Sasori : Moi … je veux silence de mort.**

**Moi : Oui, moi aussi j'aime bien celui-là.**

**Ces parfaits. Vous savez pourquoi? Je vais vous réveiller un petit secret. Un secret que personne ne connait. Un secret dont seul moi, après d'innombrable heure à passer avec lui en mission, ais-je réussi à découvrir. Itachi n'aime pas les marionnettes. Itachi à une peur bleu, des marionnettes. Pourquoi? Cela reste encore un mystère. Ah, en parlant du loup, le voilà ! Il rentre dans la pièce en cherchant une place libre et il voit la seule place qu'il reste. A coter de moi. Il tourne les yeux et viens paresseusement s'assoir à mes coté ...**

**Moi : qu'est qui a Itachi... ? Tu n'es pas content de ta place ... **

**Itachi : Hn ! -/_\-' J'aime mieux ne pas avoir de commentaire sur ce sujet.**

**Si Itachi est au courant ? Bien sûr. Il sait très bien que j'ai un faible pour lui. Depuis combien de temps? À peu près 1 mois. Et maintenant, il agit bizarrement à mon égard. Ses à se demander pourquoi. Pourtant, je suis quand même respectueux à son sujet. Je ne fais pas exprès de le mater quand il me regard, je le fait dans son dos … Je ne fais exprès pour lui faire des remarque déplacer, je le fait subtilement et avec sarcasme. Mais dans le fond de lui-même, je suis sûr qu'il apprécie. Le nombre de fois où il rougit, ou il se rappelle soudainement qu'il a oublié quelque chose d'important, le plus loin possible de moi. Pein commence le film...**

**Moi : Devine ce que l'on écoute ? Itachi ... (sourire maléfique)**

**Itachi : Hm ?**

**Moi : silence de mort…**

**Itachi : 0/_\ 0 !**

**Le plus subtilement qu'il assaille, le mot « marionnette » lui fait toujours perdre tous ses moyen.**

**Moi : ne trinquette pas, je suis là.**

**Itachi : Justement -/_\-**

**Le film commence. Dès que le jeune couple du début ouvre le coffre, découvrant la poupée, Itachi se renfonce dedans le divan. Subtilement (ou pas) je glisse une de mes mains sur sa cuisse, qui est aussitôt tassé pas celui-ci. Il ne voit dont pas toute ma bonté dans ce geste! Je voulais juste l'aider à se calmer. Voulant lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter... que se n'étais que de la télé. Moi perso j'adore ce film. Il me donne des frissons dans le dos... Son seule défaut c'est que après je ne peux plus m'approcher de Sasori de** **trop près, aller voir pour quoi... Ça me fait trop peur et j'adore ça. Oui je suis peut-être un des pires assassins sans cœur de l'histoire, mais j'ai le droit d'avoir peur moi aussi. Itachi aussi à peur Je le sens se mettre encore un peu plus en boule sur le divan... Je me tasse un peu plus sur lui pour qu'il se sente protéger. Que je suis gentil avec lui …**

Point de vue d'Itachi

**MERDE QUE JE ME DÉTESTE DANS DE TES SITUATION. ! Je ne suis même pas foutu de regarder un film aussi inintéressant et inutile soit-il. Je ne veux pas mourir pour si peu, je n'es pas juste sa à faire de merde-sa fout-vraiment-trop-'aitropeulachienne-de-ma vieeeeeeeeeeeee. Ouf! Je suis encore vivant. Ah non, ce n'est pas vrai, l'autre qui ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, ça fait juste me rendre encore plus nerveux. **

Point de vue de Kisame

**Malgré toute ma bonne volonté. Le fait que je me rapproche de lui semble le stresser de plus en plus. Peut-être si je me colle un peu plus... Je prends la grosse couvert que j'avais apporté et la remonte sur nous deux ! Ah bah voilà ! Il vient de sauter carrément dans les bras ! Aussi faut dire aussi que presque tout le monde vienne de faire le saut... Sauf Sasori qui la déjà vu se film des centaines de fois...**

Point de vue d'Itachi

**Non mais l'imbécile, il se rapproche encore plus de moi. Putin qu'est que je vais faire, il faut que je trouve une solution pour me sortir de cette situation plus qu'embarrassante. Bon, assaillions de se calmer et de ne plus porter attention à ce film ! Pense à autre chose Itachi, ne perd pas plus ton sens froid. Comme penser à … a … pense a … mais … ces quoi ça … Merde, ces quoi ça ! **

Point de vue de Kisame

**Pauvre Itachi... Il est tellement concentrer dans le film qu'il ne sait même pas rendu compte que de un, il m'avait sauté dans les bras et que de deux, comment dire, en sautant de mes bras il a posé sa main sur l'objet que tous autres hommes ont, mais en plus petit… Et disons que... Mm... En fait, ce n'est pas comme si ça me dérangeait, en fait sa me dérange pas du tout... Mais si il la laisse la trop longtemps, ces mon bas ventre qui va avoir faim si vous voyez... Mm... Il n'a vraiment pas l'air de l'avoir remarqué... Tant pis, et si on en profitait? Subtilement bien sûr ... Fessant comme si rien étais, je dépose tous doucement ma main sur sa cuisse, il ne réagis pas... Trop concentrer à ne put être concentré dans le film, je la glisse doucement vers la partie de son corps que j'ai toujours voulu toucher ... Doucement je continu encore... Frottant sa cuisse le plus perversement possible ! J'arrive enfin à l'endroit désirer. Et y pose ma main au complet pour commencer... Ne le regardant au coin de l'œil, il a toujours pas l'air à le remarquer, il est vraiment concentrer. Je n'aurais jamais une autre chance pareille. Profitant encore et le plus possible, je commence doucement à le frotter à travers le tissu. Sa main à lui est toujours à la même place... Et moi je continu... L'excitation me prend encore plus. Soudain, je ne peux plus me retenir une montagne se soulever ! Autant dans mon pantalon que dans ma tête... Une multitude de penser pas très net me prend mais, je sais que quand il va se rendu compte de ce qui se passe... Il va sûrement vouloir me tuer. Mais il faut savoir profiter des bons moments de la vie, elle est si courte ! Mm... Ma caresse commence à lui faire effet... J'ai dit ça commence... Pas beaucoup mais ça commence. Je sens son pantalon remuer de l'intérieur. Tous d'un coup, je le sens sursauter... Pas de peur puisque on est dans un moment calme du film... Je crois qu'il vienne de sens rendre compte... Je stop tous mouvement... Me préparant à sa colère...**

Point de vue d'Itachi

**Je suis complètement déconnecter du film... J'aurais envie de crier et de frapper tous se qui bouger ! Mes sharingan s'active tous seul ! .. Je lui ferais les pires souffrances ! Mon esprit crie VANGENCE ! Je me rends compte que ma main est aussi sur son... YYYAARRCHH ! Il a stoppé tous ces mouvements et je sens qu'il attend que je me fâche ! Je sens la colère ! De la rage ! AUCUNE PITIÉ ! Mais tous d'un coup, Mais pourtant... Même si mon esprit cris TUONS TOUS LE MONDE ma conscience refuse de faire bouger ma main de sur son entre jambe... BOUGE PARCE QUE SI NON JE TE COUPE è_é ! Pourtant, la menace ne marche même pas. Ma main refuse toujours de bouger. Je le vois risquer le coin de l'œil en ma direction... Et il se cale dans le divan a la vue de mes yeux sanglant d'une colère sans fin, sens pour autant enlever sa main... Moi je ne le regarde même pas, j'ai les yeux dans le vide... Je me sens rougir... Quoi ? Rougir? Je me trémousse un peu dans le divan... Qu'est que je fais maintenant ! Je sens ma colère descendre... Non, revient ! Pourquoi ma conscience commence à penser a... Ça et surtout pour quoi elle refuse de bouger ! Non... Je ne peux pas le vou... C'est impensable ! D'accord, je le trouve peut-être bien de temps en temps un peu mignons a toujours me courir après, même si je garde ma belle habitude de l'envoyer balader ! Et quand il combat... Son air si sauvage… Sa peau bleu couverte de sueur et... Attend un peu la ! Qu'est que je suis en train de penser ! Malgré que... Je mes toujours demander quoi la virilité d'un homme bleu pourrais ressembler...**

Point de vue de Kisame

**C'est long avant qu'il réagisse et cela m'inquiet... Il doit préparer un plan pour me faire souffrir. Ou sont cerveau a peut-être lâché... Je me risque un œil sur lui... Il ne me regard même pas ! D'accord, là sa deviens bizarre. C'est moi ou il a rougi un peu... Dite moi pas que... Il va peut-être continuer à se laisser faire... Je me cale un peu plus dans le divan... Il a l'air d'être parti dans des grandes réflexions existentielles. Il ne bouge plus. Même pas quand le film fait faire le saut à tout le monde. Les minutes passe... Le film va bientôt être fini et lui a toujours pas retiré sa main... Mm... Peut-être si je continue un peu... **

Point de vue de d'Itachi

**J'angoisse... Je ne ses plus ça fait combien de temps que je pense à ce que je pourrais faire, s'en que ma main décide à bouger. Et je ne suis même pas capable d'en venir à une conclusion ! HN! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là! Il a recommencé! C'est bon... J'ai le goût de... Mm... Ha et merde ! Tant pis ! Je m'en fiche ! Là j'ai le goût ! Je vais le faire ! Je vais passer par-dessus mon orgueil borné d'Uchiwa. Je ne sais pas ça fait combien de temps que je ne mets pas laisser aller à mon cœur plutôt que ma logique... Mais je m'en fiche, il a un début à tous. Oh … il est habille de ces mains. En plus, c'est juste au-dessus de mon pantalon et il réussit à me faire tant d'effet. Il faut que je me contrôle. Il a quand même une dizaine d'autre personne avec nous... Ne pas dépasser la limite, garder tous de même un oz de fierté. Je vienne de me rappeler que ma main étais encore placer sur son … Bon... Il doit sûrement se poser des questions... Au moins ça va être facile de lui faire comprendre ! Je presse un peu ma main sur l'entre jambe de Kisame .. Il arrête ces mouvement surpris, alors moi je commence les mien... Il faut dire que lui il est pas mal au garde à vous. Je sens qu'il me regarde avec des yeux ronds, mais moi je ne le regarde pas... trop d'orgueil... Il fronce les sourcils... Il a l'air à comprendre et il recommence ce mouvement. Je me risque il œil sur lui, je voie un sourire victorieux sur son visage... Depuis le temps qu'il me fait damner pour m'avoir. Les souffrances que je lui ai fait endurer pour qu'il ma lâche... ! Il peut bien l'avoir son sourire, mais demain quand qu'il ne pourra pu s'asseoir nul part il va disparaître sont stupide sourire ! Hn !**

Point de vue de Kisame

** Un sourire victorieux se dessine sur mon visage et quelque seconde plus tard, le film se termine.**

Point de vue d'Itachi

**Sasori : Haa ! Super bon le film ! =D j'adore !**

**Hidan : Pas assez sadique ! On en met un autre !**

**Moi : Pff pas moi je vais me coucher... J'ai eu ma dose avec celui-là...**

**Hidan : ouais c'est sa... Poule mouiller va !**

**Ce n'est même pas la peine que je lui réponds... Au moins, ça été facile de trouver mon échappatoire. C'est au tour de Kisame, il doit être en train de réfléchir à une excuse pour venir... Oups, j'avais oublié mon entre jambe... Un pantalon un peu trop pointu pour que ça passe inaperçu... J'ai juste a passe pas l'autre coter du divan... Je me lève et me tourne tous de suite dos a eu... Marchant vite, je m'engouffre du couloir... Ouff, personne n'a l'air de l'avoir remarqué, aussitôt que je ne suis plus en vue, je pars à courir direction ma chambre, entre, et referme la porte... Je ne la bord pas... J'éteins toute les lumières et enlève mon chandail... Ensuite, je me mets à coter de la porte, patientant...**

Point de vue de Kisame

**Je n'ai pas trouvé de solution et je commence à m'impatienter moi-même... -_- ! Tant pis, je me lève comme si rien étais pi je m'enviai ! J'ai juste à inventer de quoi rendu debout ! Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Je me lève avec ma couverture pour cacher mon hm...**

**Kisame : continuer sens moi... je suis fatiguer ! Je vais me coucher...**

**Il me regarde tous... Alors je prends un une face de fatiguer pour être quand même assez crédible et je m'en vais... Il doit être dans sa chambre... Me dirigeant vers celle-ci, je passe devant ma chambre déposant ma couvert et continue mon chemin jusqu'à atteindre la sien... Je frappe ou pas ? Temps pi je ne frappe pas... Ouvrant la porte, la pièce est plonger dans le noir total, il a juste la lumière de la lune qui éclair son lit... Il n'est pas dessus... je ne vois rien, alors j'avance a l'aveuglette jusqu'à son lit... Et mi assoie... Prêt de la porte, je voie un ombre bouger...**

**Cliiik ..**

Point de vue d'Itachi

**Cliiik ..**

**Une fois la porte barré, je le regard de haut en bas... Je le vois plisser les yeux pour assaille de me voir dans le noir... Je sourie... M'approchant de lui, sens faire de bruit, sortant de l'ombre, je m'approche de lui comme un prédateur. Je le voie prendre un tien plus violacé (bleu +rouge = violet..) je m'arrête devant lui, le regardant de haut... il se lève debout devant moi... la c'est lui qui me regarde de haut... **

**Il sourit découvrant un ranger de dent pointu qui me fait frémir... et s'en pouvoir faire un mouvement, il m'agrippe pas la taille, m'embrassant a pleine bouche, me levant de terre, il me lance complètement sur le lit ! Sautant par-dessus moi, en m'étouffant ! Toujours en train de m'embrasser, je lui rends son baiser en inversant en position... me décollant de sa bouche, je reprends mon souffle... ouais j'ai quand même passé a deux doigt de mourir en manque d'air... il n'est pas léger notre Kisame ! Je me mets alors à califourchon sur lui, je l'embrasse sauvagement puis enlève son tee-shirt de la même manière**

**.Je M'assoit sur le bas son ventre, faisant rencontrer nos virilités déjà bien dresser et assez volumineuses. Kisame commença à déboutonner mon pantalon, je recommençai a l'embrasser. Agressivement puis sensuellement, je mis fin de ce baiser pour commencer à descendre ces baiser plus bas et suçota les morceaux de chair tendu ce que tira des gémissements de la pars sa part. Je descendis encore plus bas pour trouver le pantalon que j'ouvris en moins de deux... je le pris entre mes dents le détendit découvrant un boxer rose avec de lapin blanc dessus... **

**Ouais bon d'accord...faisons comme si rien n'étais... Je remonta pour le ré-embrasser et glissa une de mes jambe entre celle de Kisame, venant titiller du genou sa virilité. Tous d'un coup Kisame échange les rôles, je me retrouve alors en dessous, à son tour à califourchon par-dessus moi. Sa bouche passa lentement des lèvres au menton, puis au coup. Il mordilla ma peau tendre pour y laisser une marque rougie. Ses mains descendirent plus bas, se baissant pour les accompagner. A genou entre mes jambes, il baissa à son tour mon pantalon avec ces dents, agrippant mon boxer au passage et il se retrouva face à mon membre très bien dressé. Souriant, il laissa sa langue se promener sur tous son long, enveloppant parfois, sans jamais le prendre entièrement. En me laissant gémir autant d'excitation que de supplication. **

**Je n'aimais pas cette impression de soumission... ses doigts s'emparèrent sens prévenir mon sexe et effectuèrent une légère pression. Mon corps, ne pouvant pu tenir à l'excitation s'arqua et un gémissement étouffé résonna dans la pièce. J'attrapa une c'est épaule et la pressa à chaque nouveau mouvement. Le vas et vient gagna rapidement de la vigueur et je ne savais plus où donner de la tête tant l'impression d'être au bord du gouffre, prêt à exploser était intense. C'est doigts s'éloignèrent de ma virilité et finirent sur mes hanches ce qui me fit grogner de frustration. **

**Ensuite, son autre main se promena sur mon flan, avant de passer derrière et d'aller caresser ma chute de rein. Kisame est un provocateur... mais ce n'est pas grave, j'aime sa... Me caressant les jambes, il les embrassa de nouveau mais de façon précipitée, trahissant ainsi son envie dévorante. Je gémis en sentant son souffle si proche de mon membre tendu, il l'effleure doucement de ces lèvres, approfondissant parfois la caresse en utilisant sa langue... puis, s'en prévenir, il me prit enfin en bouche. Sa main libre caresse l'une de mes hanches. Je me sens vaciller. Mes doigts se glissent dans ses cheveux Il commence ces mouvement lascif et répétée de sa bouche sur mon sexe. Mes cuisses se resserrent sur lui. Quand il arrête tous mouvement... commençant à presser ces doit plus en plus bas... **

**A non ! Qu'il n'y pense même pas ! Je me laisserai ne pas faire aussi facilement ! A mon tour maintenant ! Nous re retournant d'un coup sec de bord, je le prend pas surprise en lui agrippant les 2 poignet fermement et les lui tenant au-dessus de sa tête... lui laçant un regard qui voulais tous dire, Kisame assaille de se débattre pour retrouver l'ancienne position .. Mon excitation est maximum... je n'es pas l'esprit à jouer à se jeux... lui lançant un dernier avertissement de c'est ça ou rien, il arrête enfin de se débattre. Souriant de victoire, je lui enlevai son dernier morceau de linge l'envoyant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Levant un peu son corps, je laisse mais yeux un peu trop baladeur se laisser aller, puis je m'insinuai en lui, doucement... pas le faire trop souffrire quand même ! Tous de même, cette action lui arrache un petit cri de douleur, sa douleur disparu en un rien de temps, me le fessant comprendre, par des petits coups de bassin. Alors, je commençai les mien, il gémit autant de douleur que de plaisir. Continuant, ces cris se faisaient de plus en plus forts et sonore. Je joignant a lui, mes coup se fait de plus en plus sauvage et profond. Ne pouvant pu me retenir, je viens en lui, mit libérant dans un cri qui résonna dans toute la pièce. **

**Sans avoir le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de comprendre ce qui m'arrivait, je me retrouve coucher sur le ventre sous un Kisame plus que exciter et sens me demander la permission, il enfonce un de ses doit dans mon intimité. Je le savais qu'il n'allait quand même pas se laisser faire si facilement que sa... il rajoute un deuxième doit et m'oblige à me mettre a quatre patte devant lui... je rougie en prenant conscience de ma position... quel honte ! Il retire ces doit et viens m'agripper les cheveux de son autre main me fessant reverser la tête par en arrière. Je sens quelque chose d'autre s'introduire en moi... vraiment plus gros ! Il commence c'est va et viens ignorant ma douleur qui est vite remplacer par des cris de satisfaction. Se fessant de plus en plus violant. Il vient à son tour en moi et il se retire doucement... **

**Je me recouche et il fait de même à coter de moi. Je le regard et lui me sourit, fermant les yeux, je m'endors, me blottissant dans c'est bras... Je me demande bien comment les autres membres de l'akatsuki vont réagir face à notre nouveau nous... demain ...**


End file.
